Hey there, Tigress
by edger230
Summary: Tigress is awa in America studying Kung Fu. While she's gone Po writes a song for her. Songfic. Dedicated to pandaman67.


**Dear fans,**

**I changed the words in the song a bit so it would fit a little better. I dedicate this songfic to my friend pandaman67 who told me I should keep doing these. I do not own Kung Fu Panda or Hey There, Delilah.**

Po sat on the steps of the Jade Palace thinking about his girlfriend Tigress. She had gone to America to study more in Kung Fu. She had been gone for a year and all Po could think about was her. He watched the sunset which made him think of her beautiful amber eyes. He had written her a song a while ago and remembering it now, he began to sing.

_Hey there Tigress_

_What's it like in New York City?_

_I'm a thousand miles away_

_But girl, tonight you look so pretty_

_Yes you do_

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you_

_I swear it's true_

_Hey there Tigress_

_Don't you worry about the distance_

_I'm right there if you get lonely_

_Give this song another listen_

_Close your eyes_

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise_

_I'm by your side_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me_

The sun had now set and Po went inside to his room and grabbed his guitar he had had since he was a cub. He then went up to the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom to be alone. He couldn't resist grabbing a peach. He sat down and stared at the peach. He remembered when he, Tigress and the others sat up here one night while watching it snow a few days before Christmas. He strummed his guitar a few times and continued his song while playing his guitar.

_Hey there Tigress_

_I know times are getting hard_

_But just believe me, girl_

_Someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar_

_We'll have it good_

_We'll have the life we knew we would_

_My word is good_

_Hey there Tigress_

_I've got so much left to say_

_If every simple song I wrote to you_

_Would take your breath away_

_I'd write it all_

_Even more in love with me you'd fall_

_We'd have it all_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

Sitting there Po stopped playing for a few minutes and thought about how far away Tigress was from him and he wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms right now. He then continued his song.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far_

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way_

_Our friends would all make fun of us_

_and we'll just laugh along because we know_

_That none of them have felt this way_

_Tigress I can promise you_

_That by the time we get through_

_The world will never ever be the same_

_And you're to blame_

_Hey there Tigress_

_You be good and don't you miss me_

_Pretty soon you will be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do_

_You'll know it's all because of you_

_We can do whatever we want to_

_Hey there Tigress here's to you_

_This one's for you_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_Oh it's what you do to me_

_What you do to me._

He then put his guitar down. "Man I miss you Tigress." he said to himself. He then felt someone touch his shoulder. He turned around but before he could see who touched him he was pulled into a kiss. He didn't have to guess who that was.

When he final pulled apart from Tigress he immediately said, "What are you doing home? You aren't supposed to come back for another year."

Tigress smiled. "I missed you too much to stay any longer. Besides, they didn't have as much excitement as they do here."

It was Po's turn to smile. "I missed you too." he said. He then remembered his song he had written for Tigress. "I wrote a song while you were gone."

Tigress sat down next to him. "Can I hear it?" she asked. Po strummed a few notes and played the song once more.

When he was finished he put his guitar down and Tigress embraced him. "I take it you like the song?" Po asked.

Tigress looked at him. "I loved it. But not as much as I love you."

Po smiled. "I love you too." he said. Tigress pulled him into another kiss and when they pulled apart they went inside to reveal to the others that Tigress was home.

The End


End file.
